


Maybe send me an angel

by LaVoileBlanche



Series: Outside the world seems a violent place [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Disney References, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Movie Reference, References to Shakespeare, Spoilers for s01e03: Nightvisiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVoileBlanche/pseuds/LaVoileBlanche
Summary: The Cabinet is a silent, accusatory presence in the corner of his room and in the back of his mind, and it begs for vengeance and for preservation all at once, but the soft slow breaths of the boy next to him drown it out. Charlie sleeps, and he dreams of the stars.
(A snapshot of Charlie adjusting to Matteusz and their new life together.)





	

Earth is strange - wonderful, fearsome strange. They read _The Tempest_ in English, and Miranda’s _" brave new world/That has such people in't"_ sticks with Charlie a long time after they leave the classroom, Matteusz’s hand secure in his. Caliban reminds him of Quill.

On the weekend, Matteusz takes him to a short parade of shops not too far from the house.

“Charity shops,” he explains, as he pushes open the door to one of them, “so that when you spend money it goes to a good cause.”

Charlie is quickly falling in love with charity shops. There is a concentration of things here that tell him more about humanity than anything else he’s come across, and everything, even the books, have a musty, second-hand smell, a hint of their history. Matteusz is mostly looking for clothes - they are working up to going back to his old home for them, but it is hard. Charlie wishes he could make it easier, but he suspects that this is something he would struggle with even if he’d been born on Earth; he does all he can, and hopes it is enough. Miss Quill skulks outside, looking miserable, and from the DVD shelf, Matteusz picks out a film Charlie has never heard of. He sets it aside with the pile of shirts and jumpers he has picked out.

“This is the first movie I saw when I moved here,” he says. “I think you will like it.”

The film looks curious - an animation, probably not aimed at their age group - but he pays for it along with the clothes anyway. Matteusz had tried to object, initially, but the Doctor had set Charlie up with unlimited access to Earth currency, so it is only practical this way. Besides, he is not going to deny that he likes buying things for Matteusz - it makes him feel like he is doing something right, doing something the way a human would, and it always makes Matteusz smile. It would be worth it for that alone.

They watch it that evening back at the house, Charlie with his spine curled against Matteusz’s side and Matteusz’s arm around him, and Quill in the armchair, ostensibly grading their class’ latest paper. This is one thing Charlie does not miss about Rhodia - he can slouch here, does not have to sit for hours with his back dead straight against the back of the throne. He revels in the relaxation there is to be found in slumping against another body, and Matteusz practically encourages this - he likes it best when Charlie lies with his head in his lap, and he can stroke his hair.

_Lilo & Stitch _is a film about an alien trapped on Earth. Quill takes her marking and leaves the room about halfway through, when the little blue Stitch is in the forest, looking for his family. Charlie doesn't comment, though he understands - his throat feels a little bit thick, too, until Matteusz squeezes his hand.

“You okay?” He asks, and Charlie nods.

“Yes,” he says. “I’m fine.”

They go to bed when the film is over because Quill starts complaining from the kitchen that they’re taking up all the space in the living room. Matteusz kisses him slow and lovely, smiling into it, and Charlie loves that, the warm and swooping way it catches him every single time. He falls asleep with Matteusz curled around him like they’re the two halves of a quotation mark, Matteusz’s arm across his waist and his nose nudging the slanted juncture of his neck and his shoulder. The Cabinet is a silent, accusatory presence in the corner of his room and in the back of his mind, and it begs for vengeance and for preservation all at once, but the soft slow breaths of the boy next to him drown it out. Charlie sleeps, and he dreams of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Yeah, I probably won't even watch Class, I haven't been into Doctor Who in a while and it looks sort of cheesy.  
> Me, literally a week later: I would die for every single character in BBC 3's young adult series Class (2016).
> 
> I'm just. I'm in too deep, I care so much about my space prince son and his handsome boyfriend. How did this happen? This work might get longer as the series goes on, we'll see.
> 
> Thanks to failed2be-chill.tumblr.com for being an excellent housemate and listening to my incoherent screams about this show. Come find me at queer-z0mbies.tumblr.com if you want a chat!


End file.
